


Opposites Attract

by HollyBrianne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Sharing a Bed, dramione - Freeform, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne
Summary: Draco and Hermione share a hotel room and take turns having issues with the other's sleepwear.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127
Collections: DFW Birthday GOGO Fest 2020





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> In celebration of Dramione Fanfiction Writers' group birthday, here's my entry to the Give One, Get One Fest.  
> This story was written for TriDogMom who's top tag request was TheresOnlyOneBed, and I truly hope she enjoys it even though I'm apparently allergic to writing smut...

Hermione knows for a fact that she’d told Draco to submit his accommodation request two months ago when they’d first heard about the potions conference.

She’s certain she reminded him the following month when she’d received her request’s approval.

And there’s written proof of her final reminder last week, in the form of a memo that she’d received back with his reply, _“Yes, I’ve got it under control, Granger.”_

But, apparently, _under control_ had meant missing the request deadline, leading them to their current predicament: standing at the threshold of the last available hotel room, _her_ hotel room, at nearly midnight while Draco grumbles spells at the singular bed.

“It isn’t going to work,” she sighs as she enters. “You know the hotel has anti-transfiguration charms in place so people don’t get a suite when they’ve only paid for a single.”

“I’m not _trying_ to transfigure it,” he grunts from between clenched teeth. “I’m trying to blow it up.”

“So neither of us has a place to sleep? Smart thinking,” she huffs.

“Just right in the middle. It’ll split in two.”

Hermione digs around in her duffle and extracts her nightclothes and toiletries. “Come off it, Malfoy. I’m not going to owe for incidentals because you threw a tantrum about having to share a bed with me.”

Really, between the two of them, she’s the one who should be put out. _She’s_ the one who gave up the privacy of her own room to help him. He should be grateful, yet he hasn't breathed even one word of thanks since they'd left the front desk. Her chiding has little effect. He does lower his voice so his cursing is reduced to muttering, but continues to jab his wand toward the bed. She rolls her eyes and escapes to the en suite to change. When she returns, Draco’s sat stiffly at the far edge of the bed, still wearing his peacoat and dress boots, fully buttoned up and laced.

“Is that what you’re wearing to sleep?” she says in deadpan.

“Is _that_ what _you’re_ wearing?” he echoes, except his inflection seems strained.

Hermione looks down at her baggy t-shirt and cotton shorts then back up to Draco. His wide eyes are unblinking and he turns away, blushing as if he’s just seen her in the buff.

“What’s the matter with it?” she asks.

“' _What’s the’_ … are you kidding?” he sputters, waving his hand in her direction. “You’re indecent!”

A sound somewhere between a laugh and scoff erupts from her chest. "It isn't _lingerie_. It's comfortable!"

Draco’s blush flares brighter. "I'm _un_ comfortable. 

"Right," she says and crosses her arms, "because we always have to be on opposing sides from one another."

"Precisely. Here I am trying to be proper…"

" _Uptight_ ," she corrects.

"While you," Draco continues as if he doesn't hear her, "and your legs are being highly improper."

"My legs?" Hermione looks down again, puzzled. Sure, she's showing a fair amount of skin, but her shorts aren't _too_ short, nor too tight. Not in her mind, anyway. Yet Draco is refusing to face her and seems altogether serious.

"Draco, have you not shared a bed with a woman before?" she asks, shooting him a smirk like the ones she often receives from him. His reaction comes as no surprise— she expects the scandalized expression that she gets in return. What she doesn't expect is his voiced response.

"What an inappropriate thing to ask!"

It's reproachful, not a rebuttal. She watches him swallow thickly.

Huh. It makes sense, she supposes. He had been brought up in a very traditional family. She squints at him, trying to marry this image with the flirtatious lothario he projects when he is in public.

She shouldn't tease him. _Shouldn't_ , she thinks, but when has he ever given up an opportunity to tease her? In the two years since they'd become colleagues, he's always been quick to point out her perceived shortcomings. Although, she must admit it isn't quite the same as when they were in school. His jabs have evolved into something warm and familiar, silly even. Still, as amiable as he has become, his confidence has always carried an inexplicable power over her. But in this moment, he is all innocence and vulnerability. Now that the power is hers, she finds she is reluctant to relinquish it.

"Well," she starts hesitantly, undecided as to how she will proceed. "I'm flattered to be your first."

Draco narrows his eyes then chuckles softly despite himself. "Quit being difficult."

Hermione shrugs. "I thought I was being too _easy_ for you."

She means it as a joke, one last innuendo before she lets him off the hook, but she feels the tension in the room take an immediate turn. It's as if someone has just cranked up the thermostat. Draco clears his throat and averts his gaze. Hermione's not sure what to say next so she walks over to the unoccupied side of the bed. She can sense she's in Draco's peripheral vision and suddenly becomes intensely aware of the sway of her hips, the openness of her stride. What must that look like to him, an invitation? A tease of a different sort? When she climbs onto the mattress, she notices the arch of her back and wonders how much of it is natural and how much is a performance for her audience. She shakes the thought loose and tucks her offending limbs under the blankets.

"There," she says, "my indecency has been covered. Satisfied?"

Draco lets out a loud sigh. "Not in the least."

He sits in tight-lipped, motionless consideration until, eventually, he reaches down. Hermione's view is blocked, but in the silence of their room she can hear the slow slip of fabric against leather— he's unlacing his boots. He must have decided to lie with her after all.

The anticipation absolutely kills her. She wants him to just get it over with. He needs to get in the bed already so they can turn off the light and pretend that this is normal… or ignore each other outright, whatever makes it easier.

Draco, on the other hand, seems resolved to keep a snail's pace, like he wants to delay it as long as possible. After what feels like ages, his boots are finally off and lined up neatly on the floor next to the dresser, followed by his socks, one by one. He works on his coat next, pushing each button dexterously through its hole with patient deliberation. With his coat folded over the desk chair, he moves on to his tie, which he gradually loosens with a pendulum motion, back and forth. Hermione watches the knot unravel and the tie slide down the left side of his neck, but it takes newly exposed skin for her to consciously realize she's been staring. It's only glimpses— a pale strip of abdomen when his Oxford comes untucked, a flash of toned chest as the shirt opens down to his stomach. Her breath catches audibly in her throat. Draco registers her attention then and they lock eyes. His hands pause at his belt buckle.

It's Hermione's turn to blush furiously. She racks her brain for anything to deflect from her embarrassment. "At least I had the decency to change in the loo," she blurts.

This does not have the effect she was hoping for; her shyness seems only to revive his confidence. Draco holds eye contact while his fingers come back to life, unlatching his belt buckle. He pulls, leading the belt smoothly around his waist and snaking it free of each loop.

"I don't exactly have anything to change _into_." He raises one eyebrow at her and she understands perfectly. Draco Malfoy sleeps in the nude.

Now that the tables have turned again, Hermione doesn't know how she feels about this kind of teasing. In a panic, she casts the first spell that comes to mind, plunging the room into darkness. The tension is still there, but at least he can't see her all flushed. And perhaps more importantly, _she_ can't see _him_. Any more of that could have been dangerous. She hears his belt fall to the ground with an unceremonious thump and feels a bump on the far side of the bed where he, presumably, collides blindly.

"Seriously, Granger?" Draco growls. She feels his hands walk up the mattress, guiding him through the black, then the blankets lift beside her and the mattress dips with new weight. "What was that for?"

Even though she knows he'd gotten closer, the proximity of his voice catches her off guard. She tries to ignore the tingling in her skin enough to answer.

"I'm trying to keep things professional."

She cringes— it doesn't sound too convincing.

"Yes, you've been a shining example so far," he says, but his sarcasm is laced with a hint of amusement.

"That… was a temporary lapse in judgment." She clears her throat. "From now on I'm back to being professional."

"Hm," he intones as he reclines, stretching his long legs down to the foot of the bed and resting his head on his pillow. As he shifts into position, his hand brushes her side at waist height. "I guess _I_ have to be _un_ professional."

Hermione turns quickly even though she can't see him. "Why is that?"

"We're opposites, remember?" he whispers. She realizes then that they are face to face, close enough that she can practically taste the spearmint on his breath. "And I never did say thank you for sharing your bed, did I?"


End file.
